1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pressure sensing element, more particularly to a pressure sensing element applicable to various electrical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical devices such as a smartphone and a car navigation system have been rapidly developed to have higher performances and a wider variety. This requires a pressure sensing element, which is a component of the electrical device, to have reliable operation performance. The pressure sensing element is made of a conductive elastic material, for example, and is a sensor that performs detection upon application of an external load. The pressure sensing element is used as a sensor element in various electrical devices. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 1-92632 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-142193, for example, each disclose a technique relating to such an element.